


Solar Eclipse

by MitzvahRose



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Cybertronian culture, Gen, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie), Predacons Rising (Prime Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitzvahRose/pseuds/MitzvahRose
Summary: ***TEASER***It might take some time, but he can certainly adjust to this. He has to, after all. Regardless of whether or not the endless war is over, Knock Out wants to make sure that he's still on the winning team... Just in case. All the while, with each new familiar face that returns to the team, it’s all he can do to keep his current persona from slipping.





	Solar Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Astrosecond = .498 seconds  
> Nano-klik = 1 second  
> Klik = 1.2 minutes  
> Breem = 8.3 minutes  
> Groon = about 1 hour  
> Cycle = 1 hour 15 minutes  
> Joor = 6 hours  
> Orbital Cycle / solar cycle = about 1 day  
> Orn = 1 Cybertronian day  
> Mega-cycle = 93 hours  
> Deca-cycle = about 3 weeks  
> Stellar cycle = about 7.5 months  
> Vorn = 83 years

“…Wow…” a voice breathed as he and his comrades observed the second, no, _true_ return of life to Cybertron. Sparks of all colors and forms spilled out of the Well, as though a dam had just broken and was now overflowing in a sea of Sparks. It’s… beautiful? Awe-inspiring? Magnificent? Really, he isn’t sure, but does it really matter? The war… it is truly—finally over. Life can begin again… Now, after so long, life may return to Cybertron.

_‘Is this really what’s for the best?’_

“You can say that again…” Another, deep voice murmured. The rest of the team simply nodding in agreement or continuing to gaze out at the sight with wonder, at a total loss for words.

Not tearing his gaze away from the majestic display, Knock Out smiled at Bulkhead’s comment. Not smirked, smiled. _‘It is for the best. It has to be.’_ He could feel a quip coming on about how the stream seemed to be endless, but repressed the urge. Now was not the time.

“This is… amazing...” that two-wheeler—Arcee—gasped, unable to form anything else even remotely comprehensible to show her utter joy.

“Does this mean… it’s over?” the rookie this time.

No one responded for a few seconds, until, “…Yes. It is.” Ratchet spoke, a half smile on his battle-worn faceplates.

No one spoke further for some time, simply watching this miracle take place in comfortable silence. Even the former ‘Con felt at peace amongst his millennia old adversaries. But, they were allies now, weren’t they? Or at least, not enemies.

Shuttering his optics for a moment, Knock Out took a deep intake. This was going to be tricky, but he could do it if it meant surviving. He’d done it before, after all. How different could this be?

A breem passed in relative silence as the Cybertronians—not Autobots or Decepticons anymore, _Cybertronians_ —observed this miracle. Eventually, however, somebot had to break the silence. That somebot being Smokescreen when he carefully asked, “…What now?”

The others turned to look at him as he continued. “I mean, the _Nemesis_ is currently out of commission, and who knows when we'll be able to get it running again.”

Wheeljack nodded in understanding, scowling faintly. “Heh, same goes for the _Jackhammer_. She won't be flight worthy any-orn soon, that's for sure.”

The other bots grimaced, catching on. “And we don't exactly have a base set up…”

“Uh, did anyone catch where the Predacons went?”

“Yeah, Shockwave too.”

“Can't forget Unitron… Err, Megatron—”

“—Or Starscream.”

Arcee let out a sigh, shaking her head. “We can't ever catch a break, can we?”

A collective, mock groan escaped the group, minus Knock Out who looked on, somewhat awkwardly. Clearing his vents with what humans might refer to as a cough, he flinched slightly when they all turned to stare at him. “Eheh, ahem. Well… you must have parked the Nemesis at some point, right? I know the ship wasn't constantly flying so you had to have stayed somewhere, and, err, Ultra Magnus still has injuries that need to be taken care of, correct?”

Somewhat to Knock Out’s surprise, the elder medic was first to respond. “As much as I hate to admit it, Knock Out has a point. Ultra Magnus is in no immediate danger, but we do need to find shelter, and not only for his sake.” He cast a cautious glance to the horizon, a frown already on his facial plates.

Wheeljack grunted, “Doc’s right—”

“Don't call me that!”

“—there's a storm coming. All that fluctuating energy probably caused it. I’d say we've got a few cycles, maybe a joor before it hits us.” He turned towards his ship, beginning towards it with a slight limp. “I'm gonna see what I can scavenge from the _Jackhammer_. You guys should do the same with the _Nemesis_ before heading out.”

Bumblebee nodded, “He's right, we can come back later once the storm passes, but for now we should get supplies from the ship before we start setting up camp.”

Arcee massaged her servo joints and nodded in agreement, “Right. Come on guys, the sooner we do this the sooner we can leave this pile of scrap behind. Bulkhead, mind helping me out?”

“Sure thing, le’me just make sure Jackie’s okay.”

“I'm fine, Bulk. I've had worse, this is just a scratch.”

“Yep-ep-ep-ep! I'll be the one to determine that!”

Smirking faintly, Knock Out watched the Autobots, err, _his new comrades_ squabble. In the meantime, he turned back towards the Well of Allsparks, feeling oddly content as he watched the last of the sparks trickle out, fluttering off to who knows where.

“Knock Out?”

“Mm?” He turned, quickly straightening slightly when he realized it was the scout, Bumblebee, addressing him. “Ah, I mean, yes?” Best to make a good impression, don't want to start off on the wrong pede anymore then he already has.

The black and yellow Bot shuttered his optics briefly at his response, but seemed to brush it off. “Do you think you could take care of the _Nemesis_ ’ med bay?”

Knock Out smirked faintly. He could definitely do that. “Of course.”

Bumblebee nodded. “Right, be sure to grab anything that might help us out later, especially whatever Ultra Magnus might need.”

The Aston Martin scoffed, somewhat offended. “I know that, what do you take me for?” He placed a servo upon his chassis, “I _am_ a medic, after all.”

To his credit, Bumblebee had the decency to look embarrassed and merely nodded. “Right, sorry.”

Knock Out merely hmm'ed in acknowledgment, watching the young bot make his way towards the ship. He paused, chuckling quietly at Ratchet and Wheeljack’s antics and Knock out couldn't help but snicker slightly in response as well, to his own mild surprise.

Shaking his helm, Knock Out cast one last glance over his shoulder plate before following the black and yellow bot.

It might take some time, but he could certainly adjust to this. He had to, after all. Regardless of whether or not the endless war was over, he wanted to make sure he was still on the winning team…

Just in case.


End file.
